monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Wisp
The Mother Wisp is the progenitor of the Wisp race in the Sonic the Hedgehog game series. As well as birthing her entire race, she also created the planet upon which they live. She appears in the Nintendo DS version of Sonic Colours and also the mobile app game Sonic Runners. History Long ago, the Mother Wisp brought the Wisp species into being and created the planet on which they live. Prior to Sonic Colours, she and her children were captured by the evil scientist Dr. Eggman who wanted to exploit the Wisps' Hyper-go-on power for his own selfish purposes. After dragging the Wisps to Earth and anchoring their occupied planets to his Interstellar Amusement Park, Eggman conducted experiments on the Mother Wisp and drained her of her Hyper-go-on energy. As a result of this torment, the Mother Wisp transformed into the Nega-Mother Wisp, becoming violent and escaping Eggman's grasp. After Dr. Eggman's amusement park was destroyed by Sonic, the Nega-Mother Wisp revealed herself in orbit above the Earth and went on a rampage. Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic and fought the creature, his positive aura neutralising the negative energies given off by the Nega-Mother Wisp. Thanks to Super Sonic, the Mother Wisp was returned to normal before she could cause any real harm. She thanked Sonic for his help and returned her children and planets to their proper place in the universe as she departed from Sonic's world. Appearance The Mother Wisp closely resembles a jellyfish in overall appearance. Her head is ellipsoid in shape, and is coloured pink with circular carnation pink markings on the sides, and upstanding fungus-like hair on top of it. She also has three eyes with cyan irises vertically across her face. Extending from around the bottom of her head, the Mother Wisp has two layers of collar-like appendages, each of which are coloured pale blue and mauve respectively, and several thin pink tentacles. Also stemming from the bottom of her head, the Mother Wisp has four extra long tentacles with rounded tips. In her corrupted Nega form, the Mother Wisp is coloured in differing shades of purple, has no eyes and a wide, fanged mouth. Her head is more onion-shaped with a pair of curved, devilish horns and a glowing magenta flower growing between them. Below the Nega-Mother Wisp's head are rows of pointed fronds that form a sort of "skirt" from which hang a series of thorny tentacles. Two of these tentacles are extra long and end in what appear to be monstrous heads possessing numerous small pink eyes and have large mouths filled with many sharp teeth. Powers and abilities The Mother Wisp is the most powerful Wisp revealed in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series, arguably only equaled by her Nega-Wisp form. As a Wisp, Mother Wisp is able to levitate in midair at will, which serves as her main method of movement. The Mother Wisp is able to generate and store her own unique variant of a powerful energy known as Hyper-go-on inside her own body, which is her life source, and is presumed to be able to store much larger quantities of Hyper-go-on than any other known Wisp. It is unclear to what extent she is able to use her own Hyper-go-on, through she has been shown being able to use it to teleport herself and other objects. The Mother Wisp is seemingly able to reproduce asexually, allowing her to give birth to new Wisps without the need of a mate. She is also able to create objects on a cosmic scale through an unknown procedure, being able to create small planets such as Planet Wisp. In her Nega-Wisp form, the Mother Wisp possesses most of her pre-existing abilities, though her power of cosmic creation has been replaced by an appetite for destruction. She can build up her Hyper-go-on energy to project devastating laser beams and is strong enough to withstand almost any attack and dish out her own in kind. Her power is strong enough to even fend off Super Sonic. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Good Creatures Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Flying Creatures